


YOU ARE (NOT) ALONE.

by Aeon_Warden



Series: EVA!OPM [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evangelion AU, F/F, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 一拳超人的新世纪福音战士AU第一部。剧情大致对应TV版1-6集。
Relationships: Fubuki/Psykos (One-Punch Man, Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: EVA!OPM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070
Kudos: 1





	1. 見知らぬ、天井｜陌生的天花板

埼玉醒了，毫无征兆并且睡意全无。窗外还是沉寂一片，他翻身看了看表，指针刚刚扫过凌晨四点半。

这不科学，他想。他的睡眠原本规律得像上了弦，像这种辗转反侧的时刻几乎从来不曾有过。埼玉重新躺平，盯着眼前那昏暗混沌令人丧失距离感的一团黢黑。蝉鸣、月辉、微风，所有能令人感到安心的夏日的标志全都无影无踪，时间随空气凝滞，仿佛只有头顶上方连灯的轮廓都看不清的天花板依旧存在着。

他忘了，十个小时以前这里还不是他的家。

昨天上午埼玉接到英雄协会的紧急调动通知，中午便乘安排好的班机赶到第三新A市。前来接应的地狱吹雪向他说明了情况，他大致得知了自己此行是被调来了NERV——英雄协会的一个附属机构；他们要对付的敌人是使徒，迄今为止唯一被评为“神”级的灾害，并且使徒的来袭在今后还会接二连三；使徒出现的时间和地点由“皺”机关进行预测；埼玉是“皺”机关预言中的第三适格者。

“第一和第二适格者又是谁？”埼玉向驾驶席上的地狱吹雪问道。

“别急，你今后会认识的。”

“为什么今天才叫我来？”他指着车窗外不远处某高逾百米的黑色生物。过于夸张的肩宽，使它看上去像个连接着颀长四肢的倒三角。从吹雪的描述来看，那便是所谓的“使徒”了吧。

“没办法……这个预言我们也是今天才得知嘛。效率已经很高了不是？”

这件事到此为止还在“正常”的范围之内。但没人告诉埼玉，适格者是用来驾驶EVA的。

而且立马就得开着那百十米高的终极泛用人型决战兵器和使徒正面硬刚。

“一定要坐进EVA里才行吗？”纵使心中一百万个不愿意，但当时的形势已经不允许他再说出拒绝的话语了。NERV基地直播的战斗画面上，军队的封锁线在使徒面前节节溃退，任何常规武器都被一层橙红的力场阻挡在外。使徒仍在朝基地的方向不断行进着。

“如你所见，使徒的AT力场是无法被轻易破坏的，必须以另一个足够强大的AT力场予以中和。”

“所以才需要能生成AT力场的EVA对吧。”

“没错。”

“问题是，我并没有受过驾驶方面的训练。”

“EVA的操作方法很简单，”开口的是不远处一位淡蓝色长发的女性，“只需要想象你要做的动作就可以了。”

不久之后埼玉会得知那是赛克斯，技术一课首席人员；而驾车把他接来NERV基地的地狱吹雪，除去平常B级1位的身份之外，更是作战部的部长；坐在高处远远地观望着一切的金属骑士，被他们成为“司令”，想必是NERV的领袖了。埼玉用余光扫视了坐在大屏幕前的三位数据分析人员，似乎也都是B级英雄，经常看到他们与吹雪一同活动的报道。英雄协会麾下竟然还隐藏着如此庞大的组织吗……

不过没时间考虑那么多了。基地的大屏幕上直播着战斗的画面，不光军队，之前派出的零号机似乎也渐渐失去了上风地位。

“左臂装甲断裂”

“适格者是亿里挑一的存在。如果你不去的话，也许要花数年时间才能找到下一位。”

“头部破损”

“每一个使徒都是足以毁灭全人类的‘神’级灾害。”

“控制神经断线”

“中止作战，弹出插入栓，以保护驾驶员的生命安全为最优先。”

“不行，插入栓无反应！”

“我们知道这样有些强人所难，但……身为英雄，人们需要你。”

“操作者……亦无反应。”

“我会去驾驶的。”

不，纵使没有地狱吹雪和赛克斯的轮番请求，纵使他几个小时之前刚刚了解到EVA的存在，纵使领略到了驾驶员可能经受的万分痛苦，他业已下定决心。那可是他所梦寐以求的神级灾害啊。

身为强者便意味着，没有人能够强迫埼玉做他不想做的事情，也没有人能够阻拦他决意去做的事情。那个时候大概就和三年前的某一天一样吧，因为一个念头而义无反顾地走上英雄这条道路。

如果能当上一名兴趣使然的英雄，为什么不能成为兴趣使然的驾驶员呢。

怀着这样的想法，埼玉匆匆穿好早已为他准备就绪的战斗服，登上了初号机。他不知道的是，第一适格者杰诺斯花了七个月的的时间才与零号机同步；被誉为天才驾驶员的第二适格者战栗龙卷，也用了将近三个月的时间。

可他压根不需要知道。

当初号机由机库升上地面之时，埼玉着实吃了一惊。周遭的建筑物几乎如风卷残云，有的被使徒手部的利刃生生削断，余下的也大多被火焰摧残得遍体焦黑。不远处的零号机被拗断了四肢，头部提在使徒手中，一下下地撞击在楼宇上。光是听到声音，就足以感受到那种排山倒海般的钝痛了。而驾驶员甚至生死未明……

“难民都疏散完毕了吗？”

“是的，并且避难所离这片区域很远。尽情战斗吧。”通讯彼端的吹雪回复道。

“既然你这么说了——”

话音未落初号机便消失在了镜头里。下一秒钟这台赤黄相间的机体赫然出现于使徒背后，在对方反应过来之前夺下零号机仅余的躯体，抱在左手的臂弯；右手以迅雷不及掩耳之势出拳，直对准使徒胸前。暗红色的核心，仿佛玻璃球一样碎裂了。

沉默。基地内外，异口同缄。

“……为什么！！为什么啊啊啊！”

说好的神级灾害呢？

死去的使徒很快便如同熔解般化作了滚滚的血水，片肢不留。染得通体猩红的初号机和零号机伫立在，或是说，愣在原地。

“喂，作战部吗？……通讯还连接着么？”

可怕的静默终于被吹雪打断了。“……任务完成，埼玉。即刻返回NERV 。”

这就是昨天所发生的事情。当埼玉从格纳库里大大咧咧地走出来时，全基地人的反映，他大概永远都忘不了了。一双双眼睛聚焦在他身上，夹杂着惊愕、困惑、敬畏，但更多的则是恐惧。他的耳畔捕捉到了“怪物”“非人”之类的絮絮低语。

而他初来乍到时，甚至没有人的视线会为这样一个C级的无名之辈停留哪怕多一秒。

“今天干得非常漂亮，埼玉。”好在吹雪审时度势，把埼玉拉到一旁。她递给他一枚信封。“拿好，这里面有你公寓的地址和钥匙。”

“公寓？”

“为了方便执行任务，今后你就要定居在第三新A市了。这间公寓是协会为你安排的住所。行李已经全部空运至此，即刻入住。啊，等等，我知道你要说什么。”吹雪露出了无可奈何的笑容，“怎么能忘了超市特卖呢！附近超市的信息会每周发到你的邮箱里。”

埼玉暗自叹了一声，NERV收集情报的效率到底是有多高？不光战斗服的尺寸，连特卖都能打探得到？

“此外还能进行正常的英雄活动吗？”

“没问题，不过一旦有使徒袭来时，要以NERV的任务为最优先。努力升上B级吧，吹雪组给你预留着位置哦。”

“……那个，我看还是算了。”

当埼玉接过信封时，从来没想过协会分配的寓所大得能住下一户四世同堂。他运来的全部行李只能填满公寓的十分之一，仙人掌孤零零地立在偌大而空旷的露台上，谁见犹怜。

所以此刻，凌晨四点四十分，埼玉躺在没有五百平方米也至少有五平方米的床上辗转反侧。一切都和从前那间逼仄的一居室截然不同。有那么十分钟，埼玉以为自己做了个不着边际的梦，使徒、NERV、EVA……闹钟会蓦地响起，把面前这荒诞的一切击得粉碎。

但他终究还是从床上爬了起来。

现实也好，幻梦也好，如今已经没有回返之途了。去洗漱，去晨跑，去探索周遭的一切。这里是他从今往后要生活的地方。

终究会适应的。眼前这陌生的天花板，不久也将习以为常吧。


	2. 鳴らない、電話｜不响的电话

NERV基地内部。

地狱吹雪难得能从繁冗的文书工作中抬起头来。与使徒的作战总会带来难以估量的战损，而相关的赔偿账单自然都要她这个负责指挥的来签。不过念动力者的天赋技能就是一心多用；看看头顶同时飞舞着的几十份账单和几十支原子笔，唰唰不停地从一摞飞向另一摞，吹雪打心底里觉得——莫非NERV找她来当作战部长只是为了这个？

“啊，差点忘了……”她拿起电话，轻车熟路地拨下一串号码。

“现在有空吗，赛克斯？”

另一边的赛克斯还穿着白色长褂，双眼紧盯着屏幕，双手几乎不间断地敲着代码。但看到来电显示是吹雪以后，那双忙碌的手毫不迟疑地伸向了电话。“是你的话，随时有空。”

吹雪会心一笑：“还记得今天下午的驾驶员同步率测试吧。埼玉已经确定要来了。杰诺斯怎么样？”

“恐怕还不行。库斯诺副司令刚刚通知我说，杰诺斯的情况不容乐观。虽然没有达到精神污染的程度，但他新换了一具义体，尚未脱离昏迷。使徒究竟是怎样发现杰诺斯的弱点在头部的，目前还不得而知。”

“是这样吗……真是辛苦他了。在刚经历了零号机的实验事故之后还能出战，以区区24%的同步率争取了那么多时间，已经是奇迹了吧。”

“是啊。此外，还有一件值得忧心的事。”

“嗯？”

“虽然算是机密，可我觉得……即使告诉你也无妨。包括杰诺斯在内，所有驾驶员的等通讯方式都是受NERV的监控的。近来，‘第三只眼’系统发现了些不寻常的东西。”

“继续。”吹雪来了兴致。她的后背已不知不觉地靠在转椅上，听得全神贯注。

“杰诺斯的私人通讯数目为0。电话、短信、电子邮件什么的，除去公事以外，从来不与任何人有任何联系。对于当代的大学生而言着实是件匪夷所思的事情。”

“也许是他意识到自己被监视然后想办法屏蔽掉了呢？”

“我们技术课考虑过这种可能，但时至今日都未能找到任何证据。”

“莫非没有朋友吗……像杰诺斯这种样样出挑的人，真的难以想象啊。”

“杰诺斯的个性或许并不适合交朋友吧。还记得‘豪猪两难说’吗？”

“叔本华的那个观点吗？”

“正解。在肃杀的严冬，豪猪虽然想把温暖传达给彼此，但靠得越近，身上尖锐的刺就越会使彼此受伤。换作人类，大抵也是如此。”

“是啊……‘第二次冲击’给杰诺斯留下了无法抹灭的创伤吧。自那以后，就几乎没见到过他笑起来的样子。总是下意识地竖起周身的刺呢。”

“那并非出于伤害他人的意图，只是一种连自己都察觉不到的防御机制吧。”

“兴许再过些时候他就会明白——所谓长大成人便是不断地分分合合、聚聚散散，为了让彼此不受伤害而保持一个适当的距离。”

“若他不愿主动对他人敞开心扉的话，情况恐怕也是难以改观的。就好比战栗龙卷……”

“我不想听到那个名字。”

“抱歉。”

“算了……没关系的。好好准备接下来的测试吧。”

在来到第三新A市之前，埼玉还从未体会过何为炎夏永昼的滋味。受“第二次冲击”的影响，第三新A市的气候发生了不可逆转的异常，尽管地处中纬，一年到头却有三百五十天以上都是夏季。绿荫和蝉噪便成为了第三新A市最具代表性的景观。高温打不倒曾于没有空调的房间里修炼了三年的埼玉，但聒噪不息的鸣蝉还是令他心烦意乱。

“跟我来。”吹雪走在埼玉前面，带领他乘电梯来到地下，穿过一条又一条曲折的金属回廊。“基地内部构造很复杂，千万别迷路了；以及，不要靠近你没有权限的区域。”

他们最终来到格纳库。初号机与零号机分立在架空的走廊两旁，走廊一直连接到格纳库尽头的控制室。埼玉注意到初号机旁还有几个空机位；假以时日，也都会被填满的吧。

“零号机的驾驶员，那个改造人——他不来吗？”

“你说杰诺斯？他的身体还需要恢复一段时间。”

“是这样吗。”

埼玉望着修复中的零号机若有所思。上次离开NERV时迎面推来了一辆担架，金发的少年躺在上面，钢铁铸就的躯体反射着冰冷的光。他的右臂碎得惨不忍睹，淡橙色的LCL滴落在地面上，留下一条断断续续的轨迹。那金色的双眼——兴许称之为“光学镜头”更加贴切——虽然亮着，却因失焦而空洞无神，不知在看向何处，又仿佛在凝视着任何一处。

只是瞬间的擦身而过，但彼时的画面却像胶片上的卤化银一样，定格在他脑海中挥之不去。

回过神来时测试已经开始了。埼玉坐在插入栓里，看着橙色的液体逐渐漫上他的膝盖。

和杰诺斯的血液一样吗。

“这是起到缓冲作用的LCL，即Link Connect Liquid。”是赛克斯的声音，“同时也有向肺部直接供氧的功能。”

“亏我上次作战时一直都憋着气……”

吹雪噗嗤一声笑了。“那会儿情况紧急，很多细节没能及时向你说明。测试中有任何不懂的地方欢迎提问。”

“了解。”

随着电路的连通，插入栓内的景色不断刷新，如同在光怪陆离的隧道中极速穿行。最终视野恢复了正常状态。一旁印有“EVA-0”字样的插入栓敞开着，空空如也。

是个什么样的人呢，杰诺斯。

“今天也辛苦你了。”埼玉走出插入栓时，吹雪早已在外等候。

“测试结果如何？”

“这回的同步率依旧居高不下……尽管，技术课并不能给出一个合理的解释。”

“同步率究竟是什么？”

“简单来说就是驾驶者与EVA之间的心理协调性。一般状态在0%至100%之间，数值越高越好，也越有可能将EVA的潜能发挥出来。相反地，如果同步率低下，则EVA的各项性能都会下降，不足10%时机能停止。而同步率是和驾驶员的心理状态有关的。因此，要么是这两次的数据都出了错，要么就是……你拥有超人的意志力。”

埼玉似懂非懂地耸耸肩。

“还有件事得拜托你一趟，”埼玉手中飞进了两张卡片，“NERV新换代的ID卡，这张是你的，另一张麻烦你给杰诺斯送去。B4层走廊尽头写着‘Genos’的房间就是。他的号码在协会发给你的手机里有存。”

“那个又是？”埼玉盯着吹雪手中的文件袋，其上赫然写着他的名字。

“我正要告诉你呢——协会为你找的差事。从明天开始你就是第三新A市市立大学的体育教师了，等下抽空去报个到吧。”

五分钟以后，埼玉循着吹雪的提示来到了房间门口。这就是杰诺斯平时居住的地方吗？他敲了敲门，许久未能得到回应。又试着拨下了那串号码，无人接听。

“杰诺斯？有人吗？”

砰。

砰。

砰。

指节叩击在门扉上的声音又将他带回了六天前。彼时的零号机，头部被使徒整个拎起，抵在活塞式的骨质刃上不停撞击着楼体。裂纹爬上零号机头部金黄的装甲，原本线条优美、舒张有度的机体被肆意扭曲。

砰。

砰。

砰。

金色的碎片，猩红的血液，坠落在地。

说起来……EVA明明只是冰冷的机器、是行走的武器而已，为什么会流血呢。

就好像幻觉似的。谜一样的NERV，谜一样的EVA，还有谜一样的改造人少年。连他这个多少年不曾有过感情波动的家伙都不由得被揪紧了心神。

他轻轻一推，吱呀。门竟是虚掩着的。

“杰诺斯？我进来了哦。”


	3. ジェノス、心のむこうに｜杰诺斯：心的背面

走进去才发现门后别有洞天。房间是标准的宿舍大小，干净整洁，给人以过于理性的印象。本该是用于起居的处所，却被工具、零件、修理台与瓶瓶罐罐的药物所占据了。

“杰诺斯？”

再一次没有回音。要不把ID卡放在这里，然后短信通知他好了。但杰诺斯似乎是那种不太用手机的人……还是留张便笺吧。

拿起笔的同时，埼玉被桌上码放整齐的一摞笔记本吸引了注意力。清一色的Campus，每一本的封面上都写着埼玉的名字。他忍不住翻开了一页——明知这样做不道德，但有时好奇心就是会害死不顾危险的猫。

全部都是上次战斗的分析。这孩子的学习成绩肯定不是一般的好，初号机的材质、结构、受力分析，通通都能总结到位。使徒的样貌也接近还原。驾驶员的资料也……等等，他从哪里搞到的我的照片？我的档案？

“……可以把那个还给我吗？”

埼玉猛地回头，房间的主人不知何时现了身。那张精致的人工面甲上没有丝毫表情，周身一丝不挂，优美的曲线展露无遗。他垂坠的发梢还在不住滴着液体，看起来像是LCL。

为什么区区金属的躯体就足以教人浮想联翩？

埼玉还愣在原地不知所措，感到还也不是、不还也不是。毕竟笔记是人家的私人物品，可他还没问出个说法来呢。然而想必对方是认真的——在他欲言又止之际，杰诺斯已经大步走过来准备夺下笔记本了。

埼玉发誓，接下来发生的一切都不是他的错。

当杰诺斯拽住那本笔记时，埼玉不知神游到了何处，竟然没有松手。结果可想而知——当埼玉回过神来时，杰诺斯已经被推在地上了，而埼玉撑在他身体上方，右膝落在了改造人的两腿之间。笔记的内页飞散得到处都是，在空中打转，在地面生根，将少年最最隐秘的思绪昭告天下。

都是地心引力的锅。或许惯性也是帮凶之一。

……怎么想都不对劲好吗！一个穿着OPPAI卫衣的秃头，闯进未成年的家里还把人家给推倒了，虽说是人有失手马有漏蹄，但为什么自己反而是更像斯托卡的那一个啊？

“那个，老师……可以起来了吗？”

“对、对不起！！”埼玉赶忙起身道歉，好在少年似乎不以为意，回了句“没关系的”便兀自穿起了衣服。不得不说，杰诺斯对时尚的感知还算有点水平，普通的牛仔长裤也能恰到好处地勾勒出他凹凸有致的身形。埼玉背对着他站立，一会儿叉腰一会儿抱胸，却无论如何也掩饰不住内心的局促。

“真的抱歉。我没有故意……”话一出口埼玉便后悔了，这岂不是欲盖弥彰？

“不，应该是我不对。我不该把笔记摆在这么容易发现的位置。”

重点是根本就不该写那样的内容吧！

“对了，杰诺斯……”必须得赶紧说些什么才能打破这尴尬的气氛，“其实我是来给你送新的ID卡的。”

“谢谢。”

“今天的同步率测试没有来吗？”

“是。刚刚才更换完义体，还不足以与EVA同步。您在这儿久等了吧。”

“没有，我也才到不久……你真的没问题了吗？”之前损坏的情况着实教人放心不下。

“日常生活的话倒是基本无碍。说起来，老师待会儿要去市立大学对吧。”

“嗯。……嗯？你知道？”

“库斯诺博士已经告诉我了。而且，我毕竟也是市立大学的学生。”

“硬要称我为‘老师’的话，还是感觉怪怪的。”

“那么，师父！”

“……更奇怪了啊！”

“今天刚好是交论文的日子，”杰诺斯背起包，“总之，一起去吧老师！”

“我一直都想找个机会感谢您。那天在与使徒作战时，我原本是打算以自爆来同归于尽的。”

登上电车后，两人找了个并排的位置坐下。车上的乘客寥寥无几，行过一段林荫路时，埼玉望着叶间细碎的丁达尔效应出神。

“如果不是您的话，我现在已经沦为空气中的一介微尘了吧。”

“没什么啦。”

“老师第一次驾驶EVA就能发挥出如此惊人的能力，用的是什么样的零件？”

“零件什么的……并没有啊。”

“那您头部肉色的装甲是？”

“……那个就是我的皮肤啊。”

“这样的话，老师岂不是年纪轻轻就秃了顶……”

“就是秃顶又怎么样！！你有什么意见吗？”平时埼玉最烦的便是别人叫他秃头——本以为这孩子是个沉稳安静的学霸，可为什么，原来如此之烦？

“老师您愿意听我的故事吗？”

“不，二十字以上的话还是算了……”

已经做好迎接一番长篇大论的心理准备了，但……想不到杰诺斯真的住了口。埼玉甚至开始觉得，自己是否有些拒人于千里之外。

“那么，请告诉我能变得像老师那样强的方法。”

“为什么会这么问？你已经是S级英雄了，实力一定不弱吧。”

“还远远不够……驾驶EVA时就不一样了。我的同步率一直都不尽如人意。使徒来袭的两天以前，零号机还在试验中失控，毁掉了半个实验室。”

“之前吹雪告诉我，同步率是和驾驶员的肉体无关、只由意志力决定的对吧。”

“是这样。但说起来您可能不会相信，EVA也是有灵魂的。”

“灵魂？”

“并非EVA的自我意识，而是通过‘灵魂救捞’而植入的、原本属于人类的意识。驾驶员与EVA内的灵魂同步的程度，就是同步率的本质。但零号机……一直在拒绝我。”

“啊哈。说不定是那个灵魂是为了保护你，才不让你驾驶EVA的啊。”

“或许吧。但安逸并非我所希望的，复仇才是。”杰诺斯抬起头，“您还记得四年前的‘第二次冲击’吗？”

“嗯。由于陨石撞击而导致了地轴偏转、生态破坏、气候异常等灾害，世界上有将近一半的人口因此消失。随后爆发了世界规模的战争，最终人类选择团结一致，消除了国家制度，重建了社会秩序，逐渐恢复到冲击发生前的水平。”

原来改造人也保留了叹息的功能吗？

“看来NERV还没有告诉您真相。像这种粉饰太平的事情，英雄协会也不是头一次干了。”他继续道，“‘第二次冲击’其实是由第一使徒亚当与第二使徒莉莉丝的融合而引发的。发现这两位使徒的，正是我的父母，托伐·齐柏林与诺拉·齐柏林所在的南极考察团。”

不是本土人吗，埼玉再度开了小差。听上去像旧世界的北欧那边的名字。怪不得是一头金发啊。

“考察团做出了一个鲁莽的行动。他们拔下了亚当胸口的朗基努斯之枪，无意中使得亚当觉醒。三十几亿人几乎在一瞬间便消失了，连尸首都没能留下。

“同在现场的我被父母送进了当时唯一的逃生舱里，即EVA插入栓的原型。我成为了南极考察团的唯一生还者，苟全性命，却也身负多处重伤。后来我被正义的科学家库斯诺博士所救，也就是如今NERV的副司令。博士是我父亲的导师，在我身上不得已应用了S2机关才使我得以维持正常人的机能。S2机关即Super Solenoid，是DNA大小的生物型超导线圈，累积起来能够提供接近永动机一般的能源。因此，您现在看到的我才会是一副改造人的模样。

“不久后我被‘皺’机关选中成为第一适格者，零号机驾驶员。向使徒复仇的念头在我心中从未磨灭过。为了使徒的到来，我已等待了足足四年之久。”

埼玉点点头表示自己跟上了。但谁知道实际上是怎么回事儿呢。

“结果您还是听完了我的故事。”杰诺斯笑道。

“……真狡猾！”

但是，也难得看到这个面瘫改造人笑起来的样子呢。

电车到站了。下车时正值最为炎热的午后，大路上找不到什么荫凉，埼玉不由自主地朝杰诺斯的方向靠近了些。还是金属的躯体凉快，他感叹。

“不介意的话，让我带您在校园里转一圈儿吧。”

“这样会耽误你交论文吧。”

“论文的事用不了太久，您也可以先去忙您的事情。半个小时后我就能回到这里等您。”

“那就麻烦了。”

“是弟子应该的。”

这么快就进入角色了吗？也对，杰诺斯十几年来一直都是学生，而他这个老师才是初来乍到的。两人暂别以后，埼玉不敢拖沓，径直前往大学的人事部门。改造人少年伫立良久，直到埼玉的背影消失在门后才转身离去。

子夜。

零号机的维修工作暂且告一段落，NERV的格纳库里仅剩一位银发的老者仍迟迟未走。

是库斯诺。

他只留下了上方一盏昏暗的灯——维持住基本的可视度便足够了。他的怀中揣着一本《善恶的彼岸》。零号机赤红的独眼映出他的倒影，衰老的面颊上刻满难以言喻的悲恸。

这不是他第一次对着零号机自言自语，也未必是最后一次。

“原谅我，托伐、诺拉……我已经尽了全部所能去阻止他了。”

与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙；

当你凝视深渊之时，深渊也在凝视着你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尽管杰诺斯是个话唠boy，但他所说的只是自己全部身世的冰山一角。更多的阴谋与悲剧就留给下一部吧。  
> 杰诺斯的姓氏齐柏林（Zeppelin）原本属于EVA中明日香的母亲。父母的名字（Torvald、Nora）则来自于《玩偶之家》。


	4. 他人 | 他者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人们关于自我的认同总是借助于他者。  
> ——雅克·拉康

“请等一下。”

几根金属的手指出现在电梯的门缝间，随后是半条手臂。埼玉赶忙按下开门键。不知为何，当那个金发的改造人少年出现在门后时，他一点也不觉得奇怪。他们渐渐习惯了彼此闯入对方的生活。然而，今天杰诺斯的背上多了个黑色的琴包。

“想不到你还会大提琴？”埼玉饶有兴致地问道。

“刚接受身体改造时曾经用演奏乐器来调节手部的反射弧，所以略懂一些。”

“不对，”埼玉忽而想起了些什么，“昨天傍晚在琴房的人……就是你吗？”

“无伴奏BWV1007的话，是的。”

埼玉笑着摇头。“谦虚过头可就是骄傲了。以你的水平去参加柴可夫斯基大赛，一定是金奖没错。”

“老师过奖了，其实只是‘绝对音感’的机能让我永远不会走调而已。如果老师想要的话，我愿意只为您一人演奏。”

“改天，我会洗耳恭听的。”

真是个从头到尾都充满了惊喜的家伙啊。自打认识杰诺斯的两周以来，埼玉眼看着自己不断刷新着对他的认识——第一印象中的三无改造人，如今却成了对他人三句话结束话题、对埼玉三十句切不进正题的话唠少年，并且十四岁大学毕业、考试几乎次次满分……凭什么，在埼玉来任教之前他还是个翘课达人呢！说什么“库斯诺博士的实验室比大学更先进”“英雄活动和NERV占去了很多时间”之类的……兴许只是天才过头了吧，毕竟父母都曾是超一流的物理学家与生物学家，上学这种事情，于杰诺斯而言只是例行公事而已。

不过是与正常人的世界仅存的微弱联系罢了。

“说起来，你吃过午饭了吗？”

“改造人并不需要进食，老师；S2机关可以为我提供永续的能源。”

“可你还保留着咀嚼和消化之类的功能对吧？”

“是。舌部的感受器可以模拟味觉机能，焚化炉能将摄取的食物转化为能量，多余的就贮存在核心里。但这样做的效率比S2机关……”

“杰诺斯。”埼玉叹道，摆出一本正经的架势来，“食物也是变强的秘诀之一哦。”

改造人若有所思，金色的光学镜头闪了一下，然后飞快地掏出笔和本：“我明白了，埼玉老师！您是想说制作料理的过程有利于培养耐性、磨练身心，规律的一日三餐能够使人拥有相应的规律作息……”

“最重要的是，当鲜美的食材入口的一刹那，当味蕾乃至全身心都被满满的幸福感包裹的一刹那，才能更好地体会“活着”的意义不是吗。”

钢笔的唰唰声停下的那一刻，电梯刚好到达顶层。

“所以，不嫌弃的话，”埼玉拿出两份三明治，“一起去解决掉今天的午餐吧？”

那天中午他们一起去了天台。沐着暖洋洋的日光，听着蝉声与远处喧闹声的和鸣，光阴被拉得无限长。恍惚间竟仿佛回到了学生时代；不，即使在那时候，埼玉也从未和任何人共度过如此美好的时光。

这颗因太过强大而麻木不已的心，以及这颗复仇所浇筑的钢之心，终究会在彼此的温度下渐渐熔化的吧。

“喂。你看到了吗？”

“看见了看见了。”

无意间埼玉听到两个男生的低语。两人躲在操场边缘的树荫里，鬼鬼祟祟地不知在鼓捣些什么。其中一位正翻看着一沓相片，另一位手里拿着拍立得，快门按个不停——循着镜头的方向望去，竟然目睹到了杰诺斯的身影。

“看见什么了？”埼玉凑过去问道，装作一无所知的语气。

“竟然不认识吗？就是那个金发的改造人啊。”按快门的男生头也不回，“听说在接受身体改造之前是个外国人呢。超帅对吧。”

“真是可爱啊。”旁边的男生补充着。

“那双写满了故事的眼睛，想必是在故乡经历了心碎的别离，才会来到遥远的异国寻求慰藉……”

……没救了。杰诺斯一定就是那种男孩，埼玉心想，追求者不计其数，每天来搭讪表白的小姑娘乃至小伙子，能把教室的门口堵得水泄不通。

以埼玉的性子，平常肯定不会计较这些鸡毛蒜皮的。但如果是关于杰诺斯……

“50日元一张哦。埼玉老师也要买吗？”

不。他在心里猛地摇头。但转念一想，这些照片，这些印着杰诺斯正脸、背影、侧颜、全身乃至手部、颈项、腰际等各种部位的特写，却在背面抄上诗句伪装成普通明信片兜售的小纸片，会被怀有各种居心的人买下，用于各种可言说的抑或不可言说的场合。而杰诺斯可能对此毫不知情。

“你们两个，胆子不小。”他看着两个学生震惊的神情，掏出三张1000元纸钞，“这些我全都要了。”

对方面面相觑，然后转而看向埼玉。

“怎么，我脸上写着‘坦白从宽、抗拒从严’吗？”

“……我、我们知错了。请您千万别通报给学校。”

看着面前的两位战战兢兢，埼玉无奈地摇摇头：“你们也知道这是侵犯肖像权？嘛，我可没说要向上级通报；告不告诉杰诺斯本人可就不一定了。”

他把照片，相当厚实的一大摞，塞进卫衣的口袋里。再见了，三位野口英世——他一定会为此后悔的。

“别再干这种勾当。”

正要去找杰诺斯的时候，手机竟然响了起来。会给他打电话的也就只有NERV了——果不其然，预言中的第四使徒即将在第三新A市出现。三十分钟后他已然换好战斗服，坐上初号机，拿出十二万分的认真，将照片的事情全然抛到脑后了。

此次的使徒头部扁圆、身体狭长，活像个倒置的陀螺；躯干上没有连接四肢，只在两侧长出两条发光的长鞭。看上去不是太棘手的类型，埼玉暗忖。等一下……扫描显示，附近的区域还有两个人类的生命信号？

他调出了地面四周的影像：就在初号机右侧不远处的丘陵上，两个身着背心、剃着平头的人影正瑟瑟发抖。他们似乎也是英雄协会的人吧，叫做背心——什么什么的？

“能把插入栓弹出吗，吹雪？有非战斗人员尚未撤离。”

“不行，来不及的。这两个人我们会想办法转移。”

“未经许可的人员不能随随便便进入驾驶舱。”赛克斯补充道。

主屏幕上，两公里开外的使徒已经在朝这边行进了，大战一触即发。可无论如何，就算这两个家伙以人类所能达到的极限速度逃跑，也都会受到波及。汽车和直升机来这里营救也需要时间。插入栓是世界上最安全的所在，这是杰诺斯说过的，也在“第二次冲击”中亲身证明了这一点。

“再犹豫就更来不及了啊！”

“我批准了。”吹雪把赛克斯打断，态度斩钉截铁，“接到他们两个后暂时撤退，之后再作迎击。”

在临危应变的能力上，埼玉还是蛮钦佩这个B级1位的。能胜任NERV作战指挥的毕竟不是等闲之辈。他将机体调整至一个合适的角度，下一秒插入栓便弹射而出。埼玉迅速打开舱门，呼喊着示意两个人进来。

狭窄的插入栓对于三位成年男性而言果然还是太过拥挤了。待到舱内重新亮起，视野中的第四使徒已然近在咫尺。眼看光鞭自前方直劈而下，埼玉拉动操纵杆规避，机体却毫无反应。

可恶……完全动弹不得？

初号机被生生贯穿右腹，一时间剧痛袭来，伴随警报四起，背心兄弟俩捂住腹部东歪西倒。

“同步率急速下降！”

“神经系统发生异常！”

“插入栓中迎来异物，神经脉动出现干扰……”

通讯另一端睫毛、山猿、莉莉的报告声接连传入耳中，没有一个是对当前情况的积极评价。但埼玉只是转过头，朝两位不速之客说道：“听见了？大脑放空，乖乖站好。”

他们大概是不敢怠慢地照做了，不一会儿同步率便渐渐回升。初号机左手握住另一条袭来的光鞭，右手在僵持中抽出高震动粒子刀，将两根尽数斩断。如此一来赤红的核心便近在眼前，初号机一记左拳挥出，核心应声碎裂。使徒的躯体瞬间化作血崩洒落，铺天盖地，不留一片残骸。

又是场漂亮而迅速的战斗——除了黏糊糊湿哒哒的最后一步之外。

“真是……太厉害了，”背心黑洞整个人都靠在插入栓壁上，发出近乎脱力的感慨，“刚刚的痛感绝对有九级了吧，你究竟是怎么……”

“……EVA的驾驶员都是怪物吗？”背心猛虎附和着。

“吵死了。啊啊，同步率又在往下掉了，回不去基地可怎么办！”

当然，他们最后还是平安返回了。被扶着走出插入栓的背心兄弟两个，除了异口同声地感谢之外，还不住说着“对不起”“请原谅”之类的话，言行举止满溢着发自内心的畏惧。埼玉被弄得一头雾水，四下张望着杰诺斯的身影，却遇到了迎面走来的吹雪。

“刚才很是惊险啊。但不可否认，这一仗也非常出色。”

“那两个人是怎么回事？”他侧目向二者离去的那扇门。

“你确定要知道吗？”

埼玉点点头。

“据技术课的调查，背心猛虎和背心黑洞他们，在上次战斗中被毁掉了居所。尽管房屋、建筑在作战时会收至地底，但有些地区也会来不及，这是不可避免的情况。两人一直对此事怀恨在心，在网络上大放厥词，企图败坏NERV的声誉。他们的所作所为又刚好迎合了一部分受灾人群的心理，以讹传讹，造成了恶劣的舆论影响。”

“……是这样吗。”

仔细想来，上一次的确造成了非常可观的附带破坏。在官方眼里的统计数据，一旦落到个体身上，便成了一场场鲜活的悲剧吧。

“他们这次很可能是要收集对你、对NERV不利的证据，才斗胆靠近战场的。但你放心，英雄协会对这类人不会心慈手软，除名是迟早的事情。”

埼玉耸耸肩。“我只是救了他们，帮了我应该帮的。他们干过什么、之后又会怎样，就交给该处置的人去处置吧。”

“……你这个人，心倒真是大。”

“说起来，今天这一趟还没见到杰诺斯呢。”

“我就知道你肯定要问起他，”吹雪翻了个白眼，“杰诺斯一直都在，不过战况紧急，没来得及和你打上照面。刚才眼见初号机受伤的时候就坐立不安，差点冲去格纳库，被正副司令给拦住了。”

“他现在在哪儿？”

“大概在更衣室吧。”

“失陪了。”

望着埼玉匆匆消失的背影，吹雪不禁叹道，这室内哪儿来的强光，好生耀眼。

在更衣室果然遇到了杰诺斯，不安地靠在墙壁，见到埼玉以后游移不定的目光总算找到了焦点。一阵语无伦次的长篇大论以后，少年说一定要带埼玉去一个地方，整个第三新A市风景独好、且不为他人所知的地方。埼玉欣然允诺。

这就是他们会在夕阳西下的时刻来到城市边缘的山巅的原因。“时间刚好，”杰诺斯说道，凝视着笼罩在橙红色光晕下鳞次栉比的楼宇广厦，“只有战斗结束后才能目睹到此般胜景。”

随着夕照渐渐没入遥远的地平线，一排排建筑、一个个街区自地底升起，偌大的城市却犹如交响乐般音律分明、井然有序。这是异乎于自然的纯粹的人工之美，却同样教人叹为观止——第三新A市的每一分、每一寸，无不在昭示着人类文明的奇迹。

“‘地下都市’的别称，正是因此而得名的吧。”

“是的。这便是您所守护的——使徒冲击、战乱兵燹皆无法摧毁的第三新A市。”

能指与所指在此刻注定要失去意义。

在他们下方数百米的世界里，有着太多的悲欢离合与流言蜚语，芸芸喧闹几无一刻停歇。但蹁跹而至的暴雨会冲逝掉一切，随后阳光会将笑与泪蒸干。彼方那伤痕一般横亘着的废墟，几番夜去明来，又将重焕新生。

然而口袋中的物品唤回了他的思绪。

“对了，”他把延搁了几乎一整天的照片交到杰诺斯手里，“你知道这件事吗？”

“差不多屡见不鲜了。”改造人一张张地翻看着，面不改色。但他无法掩饰眼底一闪而过的惊讶、羞赧乃至愠怒。

“我想知道你是怎样对付它们的。”

“只能有一个下场。”

说着，杰诺斯开启了掌心的焚烧炮。相片在接触到热度的刹那燃起明丽的蓝焰，那些引人遐思的金色剪影，在无情火舌的啮咬下香消玉殒、灰飞烟灭。

“一定要烧掉吗？毕竟都是关于你自己的。”

“不。”他答道，“这些照片的拍摄者、购买者所仰慕的‘杰诺斯’并不是我，仅是徒有我外表的躯壳罢了。他们从不了解钢铁外壳之下的灵魂，却对一张张由幻想勾勒而成的符号追逐不已。但那终究不过是虚假的南柯一梦。”

照片被投进火里去，一张又一张。

“它们永远不能将我定义。”

晚风拂过，裹挟着空中的灰烬飞向日暮尽头。忽有一张自杰诺斯的手中滑落，被埼玉拾起，再递到杰诺斯手里时，对方却没有接过。

“听凭您处置了。”

幸运的家伙，埼玉盯着手中的照片想。

画面里的改造人在琴房孑然一身，深色檀木铺就四壁，窗格投下的阴影被树荫揉碎、被斜阳拉长。金发的少年眼眸低垂，握住琴弓的手线条分明，指尖流泻着音符与时光。

他翻到照片背面。

“生命之光

欲念之火

我的罪恶

我的灵魂”

赛克斯走进卧室时，吹雪正坐在电脑前，一只手托着腮，双眉有气无力地垂落下来。

“怎么无精打采的？”

“刚刚协会发来邮件，”“说二号机的建造已经完成，目前处于调试阶段。也就意味着，第二适格者至多还有三个月就会调来这边了。”

电脑屏幕上是一份档案。证件照片中，有着绿色卷发的少女一脸不屑地看向镜头。

“……在这个世界上，我最不想见到的人。”


	5. 决戦、第3新A市 | 决战在第三新A市

埼玉是在战斗中接到NERV发来的召集电话的。左手按下接听键，右手顺便解决掉了在商业街作乱的最后一只怪人，屏幕也因此沾上滴滴答答的鲜红的血。

“知道了，我马上过去。”

而他真正赶到是三十分钟以后的事情。繁华地段的日常便是车水马龙堵得水泄不通，所以他最后只能一路跑着过来。刚要往更衣室的方向冲，便被吹雪拦在了半途。

“已经不需要了。”她说，边朝走廊的方向指去。

门外传来沙沙的轮响，由远及近。埼玉对吹雪道了声“抱歉”而后追了出去。他有种不祥的预感。今天那个有着银色外壳的改造人并没有黏到他身边来说东说西、双眸闪耀着熠熠的光彩——或许是因为，他不能了。

目睹到的是似曾相识的画面。杰诺斯躺在担架上，一动不动，教人不由自主地联想到断了提线的人偶，失魂落魄地散作一团。LCL从吊瓶里顺着透明的细管流入他钢铁的躯壳。液体是浅浅的橙红色，在走廊苍白灯光的映照下，竟比那对金色的光学镜头更加明亮。

LCL。坐在插入栓中后充斥他肺脏与气管的缓冲液，像极了血水、海水乃至羊水的混合物；每次他都不得不漱口七八遍才可能摆脱掉那种噩梦般的味道。而杰诺斯，杰诺斯身体中的每一条管线、每一个末端，都流淌着咸而腥的LCL——四年如一日。

杰诺斯最终消失在走廊尽头的对开门后。猩红的警示灯亮起，显示出“手术中”的字样。

也就是在那个时候，埼玉意识到，他一直以来都把杰诺斯的存在视作理所应当。无论大学、协会还是NERV，杰诺斯总会有各种理由与他偶遇，分享便当、抢枪特卖、抑或只是听他有一搭没一搭地扯些闲篇。他从一扇电梯门里闯进了埼玉的生活，可他从未料想过，那个自己习以为常、形影不离的改造人同样会在另一扇门消失不见。

他忘了，恒星亦有熄灭之日。

“有空听我解释一下吗？”

背后传来吹雪的声音。

今晨九时，第五使徒于第三新A市北部登陆。同往常一样，市民的疏散工作在二十分钟内井然有序地完成，由零号机出面迎战。

但杰诺斯注意到了某些不寻常。

亚当、莉莉丝、水天使、昼天使，目前为止遭遇的前四位使徒或近似人形、或状貌怪异，但至少都具有可辨识的肢体。而第五使徒有着正八面体的外形，湖蓝色的镜像表面，精致得仿佛橱窗中完美切割的水晶；数学家们怕会争先恐后地不住将它据为己有，若它不是眼前这个必须消灭的神级灾害的话。如此

使徒会不惜一切地靠近NERV基地的最终教条区，与封存在那里的“亚当”重新融合。而引发的第三次冲击将生成难以估量的反AT力场——地球上仅剩的三十亿人，将在他们的睡梦中，在泪水尚来不及划过脸颊的刹那，在笑容行将绽放成花朵的时刻，毫不知情地死去。

他不会让这一切发生的，杰诺斯握紧手中的操纵杆。再也不会了。

视野几秒钟的黑暗后，零号机升上地表。目标距离1.5公里，同步率39%，各部运转正常。

迈出第一步之前高能警报便骤然作响——他赶忙向旁侧规避，庆幸装甲毫发无伤而松了一口气的同时，却发现背后的电源线被使徒的光束切断了。

这不要紧，因为零号机上搭载着永动机一样的S2机关。这台终极泛用人型决战兵器可以一直战斗下去，或许待到宇宙热寂才会停歇。

第二发光束袭来，紧接着是第三发、第四发，连续的攻击没能留给他任何喘息的片刻，他只得不住地闪躲，盯着已经充能完毕的焚烧炮和跳来跳去就是锁不定的准星，越来越多的数据涌入屏幕里乱作一团。如果再接近些的话，他想，就可以用高震动粒子刀破坏掉使徒的AT力场。那层外壳看上去像薄而脆的玻璃一样。

然而已经没有时间了。落地之前一束射线击中了他，正中胸口。

被一千亿个太阳的高温融化会是什么感受？

杰诺斯试着展开AT力场——现在零号机才是那薄而脆的玻璃了。由于精神同步的缘故，这台机体所感受到的核心熔毁的痛苦，毫无保留地传递至了杰诺斯的大脑。作战部的屏幕上大概能看到这样的光景，波形紊乱，那些长得像碱基对儿般的绿键一个接一个地断开了，而它们是用来表示神经连接的。混乱之中，准星却奇迹般地静止了——它锁定在那个湖蓝色正八面体的中央。

系统错误，装甲过载，警报此起彼伏。他抬起焚烧炮，扣下扳机。

世界遁入黑暗。

杰诺斯不知自己用了多久才恢复意识。眼前是模模糊糊的一片，他的视觉系统说不定还未上线。但他的潜意识还认得这里，库斯诺博士的实验室之一，每次他坏到一定程度时都会被送来此处维修。口腔与鼻腔里塞满了橡胶软管，是为了保证大脑所必须的供氧，被杰诺斯一口气扯掉了。他知道怎么呼吸。

隐约间有脚步声渐行渐近。他将头转向敞开的门，在光线的刺激下调小了光圈。视野朦胧而不真切，逆光的身影被拉得细长，渐渐勾勒出一个人的形状。

是幻觉吧，生物脑与义体不兼容而产生的视觉错误。人类怎么可能拥有光晕呢。

然而来者确乎是一个真真切切的人，穿过迷幻的光影抵达他的身边。

“老师……”

“不好意思，吵到你了吧？我只是想顺路过来看看——”

“没有的事，我原本就已经醒了。”

使徒已经消灭了吗？

问题快到嘴边时，他看到了埼玉携来的一本手册——“屋岛作战计划书”。想必答案是否定的。

“这个‘屋岛作战’是？”

埼玉翻开插在衣袋里的小红本。“刚恢复意识就要听作战计划表吗？”

“迟早都是要知道的。”

“好吧，”于是他念了起来，“杰诺斯、埼玉两位驾驶员本日十七时三十分于格纳库集合，十八时初号机及零号机启动，十八时零五分出发，二十时三十分到达二子山临时基地，在其他命令下达前待机。明晨日期变更之时，即零时开始作战。

“以及，新的战斗服。可不要因为没睡醒就穿成那个样子过来啊。”

接过那包被叠得齐整的连体制服，杰诺斯低头，意识到自己目前正一丝不挂。成为改造人之后就连赤身裸体的羞耻感也一并丧失掉了，仿佛未曾吃下智慧之果的亚当一样。但好在埼玉全然不以为意的样子，整个人放松地靠在椅背上，继续读着手中的小本。

“埼玉驾驶初号机，通过阳电子炮在使徒的射程之外进行远程打击。杰诺斯驾驶零号机负责防御。”

“我会好好保护老师的。”

埼玉笑道：“更重要的是保护好自己啊。”

耳中钻进医疗设备单调而规律的滴滴声响。

“如果我此次的机体损伤率控制在百分之五十以下，老师就能告诉我强大的秘诀吗？”

“百分之三十。”

“那么，一言为定。”改造人的双眸仿佛因期待而闪着光。

“一言为定。”

八小时前。

联合国军的武器库里，地狱吹雪白话得口若悬河、头头是道，高层们听得云山雾罩纷纷点头称是。

“总之，由于以上种种原因，你们的试作型阳电子炮被征用了。”

吹雪亮出一张白纸黑字的计划书，上面盖满了大大小小的红印章，官职一个赛一个高。言下之意是，我们并非来征求许可的，而是直接打家劫舍来的。

“埼玉！可以拿了哦。”

武器库的顶棚被初号机掀开，一只红白黄三色的巨大手臂小心翼翼地托起长达数十米的阳电子炮，无视掉军队人员的惊声尖叫，又轻手轻脚地把顶棚盖上。

“这样真的能行吗？”埼玉不禁问道。大概是试作品的缘故吧，这把武器看上去并不怎么厉害。

“当然。根据测试，第五使徒会自动攻击进入射程内的敌对目标，AT力场也达到了史无前例的强度，俨然一座空中堡垒。远程瞬间打击是目前最行之有效的方案；‘第三只眼’系统预估的胜率是百分之八。”

“时间来得及吗？”使徒在悬浮于地上的同时，钻头般的探针更是深入了第三新东京市地下。尽管地下都市拥有24层装甲板作为防御工事，但全部击破也只是时间问题。

“距离探针到达最终教条区还有十五小时零五分钟。库斯诺博士可是赌上了自己和整个技术课的名誉，一定能按时改装完毕。”

“可我这辈子都没摆弄过荷枪实弹啊。与其把狙击手的位置交给我，还不如让经验更丰富的杰诺斯来吧。”

“这是波佛伊司令权衡之下的结果——因为你的同步率更高些。放心，你只需要在准星对准的时刻扣下扳机，瞄准的工作交给系统就可以了；不会比操作微波炉更难的。”

“……真是没办法。”说得倒是简单，埼玉想，可近战才是他的专长。触碰不到敌人会令他徒增焦虑。然而又只有EVA能中和使徒的AT力场；这是他第一次尝到受制于机体的滋味，也希望是最后一次。

是夜，二子山基地。

埼玉在被大厅凝重的空气扼杀前溜了出来。正和其他人迹罕至之所一样，这里的密林风景独好。但幽谧并不意味着平静——听到羽翅扑棱的遥响了吗，那是角鸮在将螽斯猎杀。

驾驶初号机来到基地的途中遇到了朝他挥手欢呼的人们，把音频接收器调到最大，还能听到“加油”“胜利”之类祝福的话语。与使徒的战斗常常提醒埼玉，他属于一个苟延残喘的世界，历经“第二次冲击”与兵燹的浩劫，挣扎着起死回生。可他只愿大部分人都能忘记这些残酷与危险。战斗是适格者的工作，劫后余生的人们不能终日在恐惧与战栗中过活，他们的心中需要希望。

不知不觉间便登上了山巅，惊讶地发现杰诺斯也在那里，极目远眺，金黄的光镜因黑夜而更显璀璨。他的问题更是意料之外。

“老师为什么要驾驶EVA呢？除了被‘皺’机关选中以外，一定还有其他的原因吧。”

“是兴趣。既然成为了兴趣使然的英雄，也想当一个兴趣使然的驾驶员试试看。”

“不愧是老师——”

“也是为了你。”

看到弟子惊慌失措的神情，埼玉忍俊不禁。“如果我不去驾驶的话，就只剩你独自一人了吧。我不想再看到你支离破碎的模样。”

兴许有些过度保护的意味了吧，但那都是他的肺腑之言。静谧的夜里，能听见改造人机体过热的微鸣；这可不妙啊，埼玉想，他伶牙俐齿的弟子患上失语症了。

“那么杰诺斯你呢？又是因为什么而驾驶EVA的？”

“如您所知，是复仇。除了对使徒的满腔仇恨之外，这具空洞的躯壳一无所有。”

杰诺斯想要再说些什么，最终却欲言又止。

因为远处的灯光正开始熄灭，也便意味着，他们出发的时刻已经到来。

阳电子炮要产生贯穿AT力场的一击，至少需要一亿八千万瓦的能量，此等天文数额的电力将来自于全国各地。第三新A市华灯初下，黑暗将一个又一个街区吞噬，逐渐连成令人眩晕的墨色深渊；犹如熟悉的Z市的夜晚，是同样的浓郁、凝固而深邃。

城市的灯火总能令星光黯然失色。而此刻，头上三尺的苍穹却是星汉灿烂，夜风飒飒而过，恍惚间竟有天地倒悬的眩晕感。

初号机和零号机并排停在二子山的背面，不需片刻便可抵达登机入口。

“再见。”杰诺斯说。

语言就是如此神奇的东西，埼玉想，一句话可能同时意味着“再见”或“永别”；而杰诺斯的表情又是如此令人琢磨不透。改造人朝埼玉的方向凝望了最后一眼，旋即消失在白色的驾驶舱门后。

子夜零时，屋岛作战准时开始。为了方便瞄准，初号机所采取的姿势是狙击常见的伏姿，零号机则在一旁执盾以待。埼玉在等着屏幕上两个准星的相遇。他知道，手中握着的不只是扳机，而是全体人类的命运——阳电子炮的再充能与保险丝更换都需要时间，在使徒发现并进行反击之前，他恐怕只有一次机会。

不久屏幕右上角出现“已锁定”的字样，埼玉几乎在同一瞬间勾动食指，但第五使徒的射线也接踵而至。

通讯彼端的作战部爆发出一阵惊呼——两道光束彼此擦肩而过，在相互作用下均偏离了彼此的目标。刹那间，初号机左侧的山体几乎有一半化为齑粉，切面呈现出触目惊心的焦黑。

“现在，”吹雪的声音传来，“我们将举国的电力再度交付到你的手上。”

部件替换、充能、重校准，一系列程序紧锣密鼓地展开。现在他唯有祈祷使徒的攻击也需要冷却时间了。阳电子炮装填完毕，只差——

第二次攻击，在他最无防备的时刻降临。

一时间警报四起，但埼玉根本无暇关心。准星因受到干扰而无法瞄准，再多几秒他或许也将灰飞烟灭。

直到一幢金色的阴影挡在身前。

“杰诺斯？”

“老师请专心瞄准即可！”

他的弟子一向信守诺言。零号机所使用的盾牌改装自航天飞机的底盘，理论上在使徒射线的高温下能坚持十七秒钟——现在看来，这个理论要不攻自破了。钛合金打造的盾牌在飞速融化，很快便波及到了零号机的装甲。如同上次一样，AT力场也顷刻瓦解，最后仅剩零号机以躯体在阻挡着射线。

准星，慌乱地游离着的准星，终于对在了一起。阳电子炮贯穿使徒核心的一刹那，正八面体发出一声类人的尖叫，最终陨落。

他听到作战部此起彼伏的欢呼声。

不，不可能。

零号机如断线木偶般跪倒在地上。这通常意味着驾驶员的精神连接断开。他不顾一切地冲向前方，掀开零号机颈部烧熔得近乎面目全非的装甲，拔出插入栓。离开驾驶舱后他径直奔向横在地上的白色栓体，舱门的温度大概达到了一千三百度，被那双有力的手毫不在意地一把揉皱。如果杰诺斯有什么三长两短的话，他才真的不能原谅自己。

“杰诺斯。杰诺斯！”

LCL在草地上蔓延开来，月光的映照下犹如鲜血。

夜色中很难看清插入栓内的情况。但就在他竭力的呼唤之下，黑暗中出现了两个若隐若现的金色光点，并愈发明亮起来。他伸出自己的手去握住杰诺斯的，金属冰冷的温度隔着手套传递至他的掌心与指尖。目睹着改造人极力以微笑来掩饰痛苦的面容，他沉默良久才终于开口。

“……下次道别的时候，不要再说‘永别’这样悲伤的话了。

“也别再说自己除复仇之外一无所有……”

手指轻轻揩去了残留在人工肌肤上的LCL。

“……至少，在这条道路上，你并不是孤身一人。”

“对不起……”杰诺斯垂下眼帘，“此时此刻，我不知该用什么表情来面对。”

“只要微笑就好。”


	6. Interlude 1: the Redemption|插曲1：救赎

屋岛作战结束后，杰诺斯脊柱处的人造神经损坏了，而回收小队又来得异常地慢。杰诺斯拒绝了被埼玉抱回基地的提议，他说，不必了，我们有大把的时间能荒废在这片星空之下。

而我刚好有许多话想对您说。

在这样一个夜晚，身旁没有电视、没有漫画，甚至连游荡的怪人都没有，百分之九十八的活人都在避难；埼玉只好听杰诺斯讲下去。这一次是打开了话匣子而长篇大论口若悬河喋喋不休滔滔不绝的杰诺斯。

我以为第二次冲击夺去了我的一切，直到命运女神引您与我相见。

我是被拒绝的人。被天国、被血肉之躯，如今又被零号机。我不理解自己为何是第二次冲击中的幸存者，不理解父亲和母亲为何宁愿牺牲自己的性命也要弃我而去。

每一次作战我都抱着赴死的决心。轰轰烈烈地将生命燃烧殆尽，兴许成为一些人茶余饭后的谈资——你看，年纪轻轻就顶踵尽捐，多么可惜。多么愚蠢。

四年前，我被封在插入栓的原型中而生还。但也正因如此，每当我进入EVA的驾驶舱时，那种感觉都会悄然接近我，再度扼紧我的咽喉。黑暗、逼仄、闭塞、绝望。死亡不知何时便会降临。

绝望是致死的痼疾。

这病不至于死，埼玉说。

耶稣也是这样回答拉撒路的，可当他率众信徒来到拉撒路的家乡时，他已下葬整整四天。

作为一台搭载着S2机关的永动机，杰诺斯补充道，我已经失去生物新陈代谢的基本特征，而与死者无异了。

可你是鲜活的，就在我面前。

死者是不值得救赎的。

任何人都值得救赎。如同耶稣呼唤拉撒路从墓穴里出来，从而使他复活。

那么，杰诺斯说，我愿意被您救赎。


	7. Interlude 2: Problems|插曲2：问题

翌日。

埼玉从超市采购归来，惊恐地发现家门口，不，整条走廊里都堆满了大号的快递箱。他楼上楼下转了一圈，确定这栋楼里只有一间302；又翻开日历，嗯，不是愚人节。

他还是能保持淡定然后掏钥匙开门的。但见到房间里的人之后就不能了。

“……杰诺斯？”

你手里拿着的不是我家的吸尘器吗？你身上穿的不是上周超市抽奖得到的粉色围裙吗？你来我家究竟是干什么的？

“欢迎回来，老师。……为什么您一副毫不知情的表情？”

“什么？知什么情？”

杰诺斯叹息一声，说着“请您稍等片刻”，拿出手机拨通了一串号码。电话是打给地狱吹雪的，而对方显然刚与周公促膝长谈还不愿就此结束——现在可是上午十点半了啊！

“啊？埼玉？……抱歉！我是有件事要通知你来着！杰诺斯要搬过来与你合住了。不行赛克斯，我腰还疼着呢……”

电话被挂断了。埼玉想起，自己确实吐槽过公寓面积太大房间太多的问题——但他不是这个意思啊？以及，他刚刚是不是听到了什么不该听到的内容？

“就是这样。”为了证明他和吹雪并非串通一气，杰诺斯递来一张A4大小的公文纸，上半面密密麻麻的黑色小字，下半面是摩肩接踵的签名和公章。搞这么大排场结果只是张知情同意书而已，可以，这很NERV。

“等等……这上面根本没有我的签字吧？”

“说起来这间公寓也算是NERV名下的财产，乱来的话可能会遭到强制收回……”

到底是谁在乱来？

“……而且波佛伊司令和库斯诺副司令都认为，共同生活能够增进驾驶员之间的默契程度……”

言下之意是，“敢和正副司令的掌上明珠叫板就死定了”对吧？

“……这是我的房租，请您收下。”

一摞福泽谕吉出现在他面前，足足有十块砖头厚。刚刚有什么问题来着？没有，一切正常。

等等，还有最后一个问题。

“带牙刷来了吗？”


End file.
